


Curiosity Becomes Confirmation

by bluepulsebluepulse



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes - Freeform, Batman Beyond - Freeform, Bluepulse, M/M, Speedbuggy, references to...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-19 15:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepulsebluepulse/pseuds/bluepulsebluepulse
Summary: Here's some new Bluepulse content. Don't know if it's good enough to continue so I guess comment and lemme know?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry my chapters are short af.

“The popcorn’s ready amigo!” Bart cheered enthusiastically as he dashed into Jaime’s room carrying a large bowl of the movie treat.

“Cool!” Jaime said in his swagger tone.

Bart jumped onto the couch seat beside Jaime with no care for its structural integrity or general well being. Jaime knew his mother would have not been impressed if she had witnessed Bart treating the couch as such. 

_ Dios mio! Thank god ma isn’t here… _

Jaime rolled his eyes and a moment later he felt something brushing up his leg and it wasn’t stopping. His breath hitched as he looked down and realized it was Bart’s legs. Bart had just swung both of his legs up from the floor so that they rested over Jaime’s lap.

His legs were radiating warmth like a personal space heater. Jaime looked over at Bart nervously who was way too engrossed in shoving crispy, golden popcorn into his mouth.

_ How he is so bold? I could never be that bold. _

Jaime tilted his head looking in a generally upwards direction as he deepened in thought. He tried to remain calm while he tried to process his situation. He had feelings for Bart. This he knew. But he was too frightened to say something. Some days he was sure Bart was flirting with him, other days he wasn’t too sure. Even when Bart did flirt with him, he wasn’t sure if it was the speedster genetics in Bart or if he was genuinely interested in him. Because let's face it, speedsters had a reputation for being the flirty kind.

Jaime was entirely uncertain of Bart’s feelings for him. He desperately wanted to ask but his friendship with Bart meant too much to him and he couldn’t risk it all on a hunch (no matter how much he hoped Bart felt the same way). The thought of rejection was enough to make him feel sick. Not to mention the consequences of what rejection would do their friendship. He couldn’t. It seemed ridiculous in his head at times because he was so sure Bart was hitting on him, but he was too scared to get the confirmation he so desperately desired.

He looked back at the television screen and decided to let Bart leave his legs on his lap. If almost by pure coincidence, Bart looked over nervously to see Jaime’s facial expression regarding the presence of his legs in Jaime’s lap. Bart was also trying to figure out tactfully if Jaime had feelings for him in return.

Jaime looked nervous. Bart worried he might have been making Jaime uncomfortable so he was about to lift his legs when Jaime reached over for the popcorn bowl and placed it on top of Bart’s legs pinning them down in place.

“Don’t hog the popcorn ese!” Jaime teased with a grin.

Jaime was looking at Bart now. Bart chuckled.

“Well it couldn’t hurt you to lay off the snacks amigo!” Bart joked implying Jaime was fat, knowing full well he was anything but. Bart thought his physique was well… perfection. There was simply nothing that could be improved upon.

Jaime fell for his trap, shooting a quick look of horror and utter offence at Bart only to realize he was kidding when he saw that giant grin on the speedster’s face.

“Oh. Ha Ha. Real funny ese.” Jaime yawned.

“Well I thought so!” Bart said raising both of his eyebrows cheekily in perfect synchronization.

_ Dios! He is so cute! _

_ “Jaime Reyes, I do not understand why you found the Bart Allen’s joke funny? You are well within the healthy BMI range for your gender and age.” _ Khaji Da said interrupting Jaime’s thoughts of longing.

“It’s called sarcasm Khaji Da!” Jaime groaned.

Bart chuckled knowing he had given Jaime grief.

“This is all your fault!” Jaime pointed at Bart with a look of friendly annoyance.

“Hey hey hey don’t look at me! I am just crashing over here minding my own business!” Bart said waving his hands in an innocent manner.

Jaime scoffed before looking away again to press play on the movie.

Bart was disappointed the movie now made it harder to mess around with Jaime because he was enjoying their interactions. He was having fun essentially hitting on Jaime despite thinking he would never reciprocate Bart’s feelings for him. Bart internally sighed.

Both of their comm’s received an incoming message regarding an urgent mission.

Both of them let out a sigh of disappointment.

Jaime blinked and Bart was back beside him but in his costume now.

“Let’s go.” Jaime stated firmly.

“Right behind you amigo!” Bart grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully the last chapter was nice and fluffy because this one starts to diverge away from that...

Bart and Jaime arrived at the watchtower via zeta tube and quickly joined the mission briefing. They weren’t the first ones there but they weren’t the last.

“Alright listen up.” Nightwing said seriously, “Morgan Le Fay is causing trouble in Metropolis. Superman was first on the scene but she used her powers to turn her gold armor into Kryptonite armor. Superman can’t get near her. We’ve sent reinforcements but she is managing to keep the League at bay. She is using her powers to look into the minds of her opponents and discovering their weaknesses so that she can conjure up a spell just for them. All of you need to be really careful.”

“Got it.” Tim reassured before directing the team to the zeta tube to take them to Metropolis.

They all stepped out onto the open road from a side street hiding their zeta platform.

It was chaos.

Morgan was firing spells down at anyone in sight. The team gasped as she hit plastic man with a spell that rendered him completely still like a statue. It was the catalyst they all needed to leap into action.

“What’s your fear?” Morgan teased as Miss Martian flew directly at her with resolve.

Morgan tried to enter her mind but Miss Martian was far too strong telepathically and kept her out with ease. Morgan hadn’t been expecting the strength in her resistance and was temporarily shocked as Miss Martian hit her. She grimaced before giving up on trying to read her mind and using a spell to trap her in a cage of fire because she at least had enough knowledge to know that was one of the weaknesses for a martian of any kind.

Beast Boy was angered as he watched Miss Martian collapse unconscious and turned into a hawk to reach her as she floated powerfully in mid air.

She tore into Garfield’s mind with ease and in turn she casted a holographic spell. A holograph of his late mother sprang to life on the ground below. Garfield immediately stopped his attack and focused on the hologram as it coaxed him away.

“I’ll take care of Beast Boy!” Tim yelled as he ran after him to stop him from whatever danger the holographic Marie Logan was leading him to.

Morgan cackled before turning to take care of the next imminent threat who was Zatanna.

Morgan was able to read her mind but had much difficulty trying to cast a spell on her as she countered and attacked. Morgan was impressed with her skills.

One of Zatanna’s spells momentarily stopped Morgan so that Wondergirl was able to tackle her to the ground with a thud.

A purple bubble started forming around Morgan that expanded quickly in an almost miniature explosion that sent both women flying back into nearby buildings.

Zatanna was powerful but Morgan was much more so.

Zatanna stood back up rubbing her haid and Morgan took the opportunity to inflict a spell on Zatanna that related to her greatest fear. Earlier in their fight, Morgan had seen that her greatest fear was that her father would never escape the helmet of nabu; so she cast a spell that encased Zatanna’s head with a replica of the helmet from which she screamed from inside of. Static came to her side to try and calm her down and help remove the helmet to no avail.

She continued to fire warning bolts of magic at others who tried to attack her until she had a proper chance to infiltrate the opponent’s mind and use their fear against them.

Next was Bart.

Now that she was on the ground he actually felt he stood a chance at attacking her so he ran at her narrowly avoiding her bolts and managing to slide tackle her on to the ground. She hadn’t been expecting such speed.

She looked up showing anger on her face before trying to pierce into Bart’s mind. She tilted her head in confusion when she couldn’t.

“Interesting…” she mocked as Bart suddenly fell to his knees and visibly struggled to keep her out of his mind. Jaime watched Bart strain from the sky where he had been about to launch an attack on her before Wondergirl had brought her down to the ground. Jaime gritted his teeth in anger and took the opportunity of a determined but distracted Morgan to form a plasma canon and fire at her.

She hit the ground hard.

“How dare you!” she yelled standing up purple flames engulfing her body. She was about to cast a spell at Jaime when a concerned Bart who could see this was about to happen let a slight gap in his mind become exposed.

She saw a slither of his past. The reach controlled past. She turned away to focus on Bart and decided to quickly cast a spell on Bart before dealing with Jaime. For some reason she couldn’t resist the unusual challenge Bart had presented.

“You have a strong mind. But I am stronger.” she taunted at Bart.

She raised her hands above him glowing with energy and got ready to cast. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta love leaving you on a cliffhanger lol, continue on...

She was unexpectedly tackled to the ground by Jaime.

“Stay away from him!” he roared.

She waved her arm casting him aside telekinetically causing him to roll along the ground close to Bart.

“I will not tolerate this any longer. You two can go back to the past where you belong!” she screeched as she raised her arms and began chanting.

She threw the spell at them and only Bart saw it due to his super speed but Dr Fate had finally arrived and had thrown one of his golden symbols at the bolt that it absorbed before continuing on to hit both Bart and Jaime.

Then they were gone. Static and Wondergirl and a few other Leaguer’s gasped looking at the smoke rising from the ground where the two heroes had just been. But they all had a mission to complete and kept attacking her with everything they had. It had appeared to some that she had murdered them which made them angrier and helped them fight harder.

It didn’t take too much longer for Dr Fate to finally detain her but not before she had caused a bit more strife with her magic attacking a few more members of the team and league and breaking a few bones in the process as she made a last ditch effort in her struggle not to be contained.

It took Dr Fate hours to undo all the spells she had inflicted upon members of the league and team. Some of the team were unaccounted for and were missing such as Beast Boy, Tim, Bart, Jaime and a few others. However all were eventually found or brought back by Dr Fate except for Bart and Jaime.

The spell Morgan had placed on them was much more complex as it involved time travel. Due to the fact that Dr Fate had spent many hours helping others, the spell had become more difficult to undo due to the fact that the longer Bart and Jaime remained in the different timeline, the more embedded their presence had become and the harder it was to remove them.

Dr Fate didn’t know exactly where in time they had been sent to either which presented a problem too. The charm he casted that had intercepted the spell was one of pure order which meant it was supposed to disrupt the chaos element of the spell regardless of what it was. So he wasn’t even entirely sure what his charm had done to her spell.

“Impulse and Blue Beetle are the only two members who remain missing. Can you get them back?” Batman asked.

“What?” Barry snapped to attention. He had been helping clean up the mess and hadn’t actually known that Bart and Jaime were missing.

“I am going to have to return to the tower of fate to conduct some reconnaissance spells.” Dr Fate said before vanishing into his gold symbol.

“Bats! What happened to Impulse and Blue Beetle?” Barry said his over protectiveness becoming apparent in his tone.

“Morgan cast a spell on them and it would appear they have been sent to a different timeline. Dr Fate is working on a solution to get them back now.” Batman said his unnerving tone.

Barry was not content with that response, he was worried about both Bart and Jaime, but mainly Bart.

Once they were all back in the Watchtower, Barry decided to try and interrogate Morgan Le Fay but not without supervision from Batman who was not going to allow Barry to be left alone with her. The Flash may have been the friendliest and happiest guy in the Justice league but Batman was well aware if he was provoked enough he could become as deadly if not deadlier than himself.

“Where are they?” Barry snarled.

“In a different timeline. I couldn’t tell you where though. Dr Fate muddled up my spell.” she said with a hint of amusement.

“Where had you planned on sending them initially?” Barry demanded.

“Bart’s past.” she sung back sickly.

Barry’s face twisted at the thought of his grandson having been returned to his past of horrors. He had only heard stories and that had by far been the worst thing he had ever heard about in his entire life. And a Justice Leaguer, he had heard about and witnessed many gruesome things.

“Listen lady! If anything happens to either Bart or Jaime, nothing will stop me from coming for you.” Barry snapped taking a step toward her as Batman wrapped one of his hand’s around Barry’s chest preventing him from getting any closer.

“That’s enough.” Batman said as he escorted Barry out.

“Barry I know this must be difficult. But you can’t let her win. Bart and Jaime are both well trained and well equipped to handle anything. I’m sure they will be fine.” Batman tried, attempting to sound slightly soothing which was rare. Batman only ever made an effort to become slightly more human when any of the original seven founding members of the Justice League seemed to need it.

“I meant what I said.” Barry quipped under his breath before walking off leaving a disappointed Batman behind.


	4. Chapter 4

“Bart?” Jaime said drearily. He hadn’t opened his eyes yet.

Jaime sat up and opened his eyes. Bart was nowhere to be seen.

“Dios mio…” Jaime gasped.

He looked around and there were people everywhere. But they weren’t dressed like people from his time. Many of them wore fancy gadgets which Jaime couldn’t identify. A mere few seconds later he looked up to see it. Flying cars. There were a lot of tall buildings everywhere, he could deduce he was in a city of some kind.

“Woah…” he whispered.

He got up and quickly ran under a bridge like structure and retracted his armor not wanting to draw attention to himself. He was after all in a different time and he knew he needed to be careful since he literally knew nothing about the time he was in. He carefully walked out onto a busy footpath despite being dressed like somebody from a different time which earned him a few strange looks from people passing by. But he knew he needed help and decided to do some recon and see if he could deduce anything more about the time and place he was in.

He looked around for any buildings of importance, like perhaps a police station. He couldn’t see any. He could see what appeared to be a platform for a train. As he watched on a train arrived however it was hovering ever so slightly off the ground. People rushed in and off of the train.

“Khaji Da?” he whispered almost scared as if his scarab might no longer be on his back even though he knew he was.

“Yes Jaime Reyes?” it responded.

Jaime breathed a sigh of relief.

“Where am I? Also, what year is it?” Jaime asked quietly not wanting anyone to overhear him and think he was a crackpot.

“Sensors indicate you are located in Central City. The year is 2031.” Khaji Da responded in his monotone voice.

“What?!?” Jaime hissed in disbelief.

Jaime didn’t have time to process this information any further before he felt himself being shoved into a side alley.

“Hey! Cuál es el trato!” Jaime spat before looking up to see who had pushed him.

There were a group of dangerous looking men approaching him. Clearly a gang. And one of them looked similar to the Joker.

“Give us your credits!” the younger looking version of the Joker demanded.

“What? Wait who are you? Are you… the Joker?” Jaime said in confusion before getting ready to armor up and fight his way out of the situation.

“Close. We are the Jokerz!” he chanted as they intimidated Jaime further into the darker alley so that he could no longer make out any of their facial features and only hear their menacing laughs.

“You’re going down!” Jaime jeered angrily but before he could suit up a figure zipped around knocking all the thugs out in a millisecond.

Jaime only knew one person who could move that quickly.

“Bart!” Jaime exclaimed running out into the lighter section of the alley way stepping over the unconscious thugs to hug his friend who remained strangely still.

“Jaime?” a shocked and confused voice blurted.

“DIOS MIO!” Jaime shouted as he screeched to a stop now seeing the figure in broad daylight.

The two stared at each for a few moments.

“You’re Bart Allen… But from the future…” Jaime managed to stutter through his shock. He may have been bigger, ripped and wearing a slightly modified costume, but even without the costume you could tell because he still had that telltale auburn hair in abundance and those beautiful green eyes that hadn’t lost any of the life within them.

“Jaime? Why are you so young again? What happened to you?” future Bart ogled in confusion.

“What? Oh. I am Jaime, but from the past. A sorceress named Morgan Le Fay sent Bart and I here from the past.” Jaime explained.

“Both of you?” future Bart questioned.

“Well I thought so, the spell hit both of us? But I can’t find Bart!” Jaime said letting his panic finally settle in now that he felt safe.

“It’s okay Jaime, we will find Bart. Well me. Younger me. Wow this is going to get really confusing really quickly.” future Bart said rubbing his temples.


	5. Chapter 5

Future Bart immediately raised his finger tip to his ear piece and pressed on the lightning bolt to activate his comm link.

“Uhh ba- Blue, you’re not gonna believe what just happened! I just found Jaime! I mean you! Like a younger version of you! From the past!” future Bart gawked.

Jaime watched on his jaw still hanging wide open as future Bart paused as he listened to future Jaime talk back to him. Jaime had no idea what future him was saying but he was too shocked trying to get a grip on himself.

_ I’m in the future! And I just met future Bart! And I’m about to meet future me! _

“He was about to get robbed by some Jokerz and I saved him. And well he reckons younger me is here too but he doesn’t know where?” future Bart said sounding more concerned rather than excited as he had sounded moments prior.

“Ok see you soon!” future Bart concluded before turning to Jaime, “Jaime, my Jaime, is on his way. Hopefully meeting future you won’t mode the time stream but I’m afraid we are out of options.”

“Future me?” Jaime whispered breathlessly again in disbelief as a million thoughts rushed through his mind.

“Yup!” Bart cooed with his hands on his hips.

“Oh! How rude of me! Welcome to the future Jaime!” Bart joked trying to put Jaime’s racing mind at ease. Jaime felt odd because he could tell future Bart could sense he was stressing out. He thought he was doing a good job at masking it but it was like future Bart could see straight through him.

“Gracias?” Jaime said unsurely.

“Don’t worry it’s not all bad. Are you hungry? Thirsty? Can I get you anything?” future Bart asked.

“No I’m fine. I just want to find Bart. Not you, my Bart.” Jaime clarified.

“Don’t worry Jaime, we’ll find him, me, you know what I mean.” future Bart ressaured placing a hand on his shoulder.

Jaime spotted future him from a mile away. At first he was a small blue speck in the sky that rapidly grew until Jaime could clearly see himself. Future Jaime landed beside future Bart. Neither of them took their eyes off of each other.

“Jaime, meet Jaime. Jaime, this is Jaime!” Bart teasingly jeered gesturing in introduction.

Both Jaimes turned to shoot him a look of exasperation.

“Wow. Jaime you haven’t changed a bit.” he directed at future Jaime before laughing.

“Hola.” Jaime nervously muttered at his future self. He looked very different. Much bigger, more muscular. But the suit was virtually the same. Future Bart zipped over and draped his arm over future Jaime’s shoulder and said, “Doesn’t this bring back good memories!” before flashing that classic grin of his. Now that Jaime looked at his future self and future Bart, he could see future Bart was almost as big as he was. Bart still had the same features, even that cheeky grin, that he had always had. He was shocked by how different the both of them looked in the future.

“Hola.” future Jaime responded softly, “I know this might be a tad freaky for you but don’t worry we will take care of you.”

“And what about Bart?” Jaime asked with concern.

“How do you suggest we go about finding me Jaime?” future Bart directed at future Jaime.

“I’ll ask Khaji Da to scan for him.” future Jaime said.

Jaime had gotten so sidetracked he hadn’t even thought to do the same.

“If there’s one thing I know, it’s that younger me will probably be looking for Jaime.” future Bart said smiling at future Jaime. They both shared a smile. A very warm smile.

“Got his location!” future Jaime suddenly informed before flying upwards without another word.

“We should probably follow.” future Bart said before asking, “Mind if I carry you?”

“I can just fly?” Jaime offered.

“Not without knowing the rules of sky traffic you don’t. Jaime, my Jaime, will kill me if I let anything happen to you.” future Bart explained.

“Ok I guess.” Jaime said awkwardly and before he knew it he was being carried by Bart bridal style as future Bart dashed after future Jaime.

“Consider this me paying you back for all the times you flew me places when I was younger and wasn’t strong enough to carry you!” future Bart jeered as a joke.

Jaime grinned.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO DUMB. I MISSED A WHOLE CHAPTER AND ACCIDENTALLY DUPLICATED CHAPTER 4 SO EVERYONE READ AHEAD TO 6 AND MISSED 5. I AM SO SORRY. WOULD STRONGLY RECOMMEND YOU GO BACK AND RE-READ 4 AND THEN 5 AND THEN 6. AGAIN, SO SORRY FOR STUPIDITY. I AM SO SO STUPID.

“Uhh ese. Do you mind me asking you something?” Jaime asked.

Future Bart laughed, “Woah I haven’t been called that in a long time!” he said emphasizing on the word ‘long’.

Before either of them could continue they found future Jaime on the ground standing next to an unconscious Bart in the middle of a quiet park. Future Bart placed Jaime down gently before slightly panicking, “What’s wrong with me? Well him?”

“I don’t know.” future Jaime said with frustration, “Khaji Da is scanning him now.”

“Khaji Da isn’t sure what is wrong with him. Apparently he is conscious but not actually awake.” future Jaime offers.

Jaime moves past both of them and grabs on to Bart.

“Bart wake up please!” Jaime yelled shaking Bart a little. He was showing more concern than both of the future versions of themselves who had remained surprisingly calm.

“Jaime?” Bart murmured.

Bart’s eyes fluttered with thought for a moment before he gasped sitting upright.

“Where are we?” Bart spat out before he noticed the future version of himself and Jaime standing directly in front of him.

“This has got to be the craziest dream I’ve ever had.” Bart muttered to himself.

Future Bart chuckled. “Bart, this isn’t a dream.” Jaime informed.

“What? What the heck is going on?” Bart asked not taking his eyes off the future versions of themselves. 

“We’re in the future Bart. These are… well… our older selves.” Jaime said gesturing at the pair.

Bart now looked over at Jaime, “Woah… that’s so crash.”

“Yeh… But we need to figure out how to get back to our timeline.” Jaime emphasized.

“Oh yeah of course!” Bart said before zipping up to his future self and hugging him before darting over to future Jaime to hug him too.

Future Jaime looked over at future Bart with amusement. Jaime watched the interaction with confusion at their shared look.

“Woah Jaime, uhh, older Jaime, you are a lot bigger!” Bart said with a dropped jaw.

“I guess that’s what happens when you get older!” future Jaime joked nervously.

“Well I’m so glad to see you guys here! Me and Jaime would be so moded here in the future without your help! Can you help us get back home?” Bart asked.

“We will try our best.” future Jaime responded looking at younger Jaime with a knowing look for they both knew something in that moment.

Both Jaimes and both Khaji Das had pointed out that younger Jaime’s heart beat increased significantly when younger Bart had hugged future Jaime.

“Oh. You guys must be from before when…” future Jaime trailed off.

“Uhh Bart… Should we tell them?” future Jaime said quietly to future Bart.

“Tell them what?” future Bart pondered for a second before catching on, “Ohhhh. I mean I think it would be pretty crash to see their faces!” future Bart said through laughter.

“I’m worried what consequences it might have?” future Jaime worried.

“Tell us what?” Jaime asked fear apparent on his face now.

Future Jaime took a breath, “Bart and I, as in the two of us, are … together.”

Jaime and Bart both stared at future Jaime with shock.

“I think you broke them?” future Bart said leaning against future Jaime.

Bart and Jaime then turned to look at each other and back at their future selves. Neither said a word.

“I realize that might be a shock to both of you, but we, well you guys will get together, you know… eventually… when I ask Jaime out because he was too scared to!” future Bart added poking future Jaime in the side. Future Jaime rolled his eyes.

Bart looked over sheepishly at Jaime who was blushing heavy red, they both were.

“I guess that clears up the question you both had regarding your feelings for one another…” future Jaime offered up guiltily.


	7. Chapter 7

“I can’t believe it.” Jaime was the first to speak. He looked at Bart. 

Bart nervously rubbed the back of his neck, “Yeh. I sort of have a huge crush on you. I was thinking about telling you on my next birthday.”

“It was the best birthday I’ve ever had!” future Bart chimes in grinning as he leaned in close to future Jaime who was now joining their past selves by blushing.

“I can’t believe you like me back!” Jaime said relief in his tone.

“How could I not Blue! You’re the crashest person ever!” Bart said before zipping over to hug him at super speed.

When Jaime processed the movement he wrapped his arms around Bart and smiled.

“Are we cute or what!?” future Bart grinned looking over at future Jaime for a look of agreement. It took a moment after watching his past self and seeing that smile before he gave future Bart the look of agreement he had been craving.

“Let’s take them home!” future Bart suggested.

“Yeh alright. It would be best to keep them out of trouble.” future Jaime responded.

After taking Bart and Jaime back to their future home, the future versions of themselves sat down on the couch opposite them to answer any questions they may have had. 

Jaime started, “So is this future all real? Does this mean we did stop the apocalypse?” His eyes were shaking, the realization had only just dawned on him.

“Yeh.” future Jaime said with a smile that only Jaime could understand because only he knew what was truly at stake from his perspective. Absolutely, Bart did suffer, but for Jaime, the dread that kept him up at night knowing how much he had hurt the guy he loved the most and hoped to be with one day was just too much. Having that prophecy hanging over your head and being essentially responsible for all of it. Only future Jaime understood how he felt, since he had obviously felt it before in the past.

“It’s over Jaime. You and Bart did it. What you’re seeing, well this is your future. It’s peaceful, and now you get the gift of growing up knowing that you succeeded. Bart and I have been together for many years and it was awful the effect that that fear had on us. But you and Bart, you get to grow up again, without that fear. And you deserve it, both of you.” future Jaime said his smile growing warmer as he tried to choke back tears.

Jaime however had no such luck and let a few tears roll down both cheeks. Bart immediately zipped over and hugged Jaime. It was the distraction he needed to stop himself from crying.

“We did it Bart.” Jaime breathed into Bart’s neck.

The words flooded both of them with a sense of relief that words could not convey.

“Was there ever any doubt?” Bart teased pulling away leaving a hand on Jaime’s.

Jaime blushed but also chuckled as Bart succeeded in lightening the mood.

“Dios mio. I can’t believe we did it. Bart… Thank you Bart… I love you…” Jaime began leaning in to kiss Bart.

“I love you too Jaime.” Bart said slowly moving towards him to meet him.

“Oh. This is kind of… weird…” Jaime stopped realizing future Bart and Jaime were still watching.

“Awh dude… So not crash.” Bart murmured in disappointment.

“I’d rather wait till we are alone…” Jaime said as quietly as he could to Bart.

“It’s nothing we haven’t seen or well... done... before!” future Bart chimed in trying to encourage Jaime to kiss Bart again.

“Leave him alone babe, he will when he’s ready.” future Jaime nudged future Bart.

“It’s okay, maybe it’s for the best, I can give younger me some tips first!” Bart grinned whilst making his eyebrows jump.

Future Jaime shoved his hand over future Bart’s mouth, “Stop! We’re not going to do that!”

Future Bart winked at younger Bart, and Bart winked back. Future Jaime made a mental note to watch the two like a hawk.

“And I thought one cheeky speedster was a handful.” future Jaime admitted.

“Good thing we can’t have kids then huh!” future Bart jeered.

“Dios mio! TOPIC CHANGE!” future Jaime snapped after watching his younger self become visibly flustered.

“What do you think of our house?” future Jaime asked with too much enthusiasm in his tone.

Bart and Jaime both indulged in the distraction and complimented them both, well themselves, on their lovely home. It was very cozy and inviting.

“I am kind of curious to see what you look like?” Jaime said towards his future self who was still armored up.

“Oh. Right.” future Jaime said before retracting his armor and future Bart took this opportunity to change out of his outfit before returning beside future Jaime.

“Woah.” Bart and Jaime said in unison both looking at their fully revealed versions of themselves.

They both looked fairly similar to their younger selves but both had longer hair. Bart’s hair was slightly longer all over and it worked in a very messy way somehow. Jaime’s hair was cut exactly the same in that cropped short look however it was a bit longer. They both had well maintained and extremely short stubble.

“He had a goatee at one stage but I made him shave it off.” future Bart elbowed him playfully. Future Jaime looked a little defeated so younger Jaime thought he would turn the tables all in good fun.

“So does Bart still eat all my food in the future?” Jaime asked with a grin towards his future self.

This put a smile on future Jaime and surprisingly future Bart too.

“Yehhh… but you learn to live with it.” future Jaime laughed.

“Besides, he put in our vows.” future Bart added raising an eyebrow as if to say ‘checkmate!’.

“We get married!?!” Jaime nearly chokes on the gasp that shoots out of him. Even Bart gasped.

“Oops! Spoilers!” future Bart apologized flailing his hands as future Jaime shook his head at his husband’s inability to keep secrets.

Bart and Jaime hadn’t even noticed the silver rings on both of their ring fingers.

“This one can’t keep a secret! That never changed.” future Jaime joked pointing at his husband.

Bart laughed nervously when Jaime looked at him, eyes wide with surprise.

“Who proposed?” Bart asked curiously turning to look at future Jaime.

“Uhh sorry but I don’t think we should reveal anymore.” future Jaime started. 

“We might all feel the mode if we reveal too much about the time stream.” future Bart added.

“I mean you probably would have noticed our rings anyway.” future Jaime confessed.

At least now for however long they were stuck with their future versions they didn’t have to worry about keeping the secret.


	8. Chapter 8

“So how are Bart and I going to get home?” Jaime directed to their future selves.

“I don’t know. Khaji, can you contact any available Leaguers and liaise with them on a solution.” future Jaime asked casting a look over his shoulder.

Future Jaime waited a moment as the bug chirped a sound of affirmation, “Khaji is on it.”

“I wonder what’s going on back home?” Jaime asked.

“Both of our families are probably so moded!” Bart said slumping down in his couch cushion.

“Amigos! Try not to worry about it! I am sure we will have you back home in no time!” future Bart reassured patting them both on the shoulder from behind their couch.

Future Jaime stood up, “Guys I really think you should have something to eat, I’ll grab something from the kitchen.”

“Got any Chicken Whizees?” Bart asked swiveling on his cushion to face future Jaime.

“Is that even a question?” future Bart laughed.

“Please tell me they are at least cheaper in the future!” Jaime whined.

“Luckily they actually remained the same in price over all these years!” future Jaime laughed.

“Wow.” Jaime mused.

“Guys! Khaji Da says Zatanna is able to get you two back home tomorrow!” future Jaime stuck his head out of the kitchen.

“Crash!” Bart exclaimed.

“Umm… Babe come give me a hand in the kitchen, give us... them…. some time alone.” future Jaime called out to his partner.

He complied and dashed in to the kitchen. Bart and Jaime now had time alone. The first they had had together since arriving in the future and finding out about their future selves.

“So…” Bart nervously tapped his foot at super speed whilst looking around the room.

“Bart… I still can’t believe you like me back. This is all just surreal. I can’t believe we are going to get married one day!” Jaime was beginning to look overwhelmed, “Will this ruin the surprise for us?”

“Blue. Calm down.” Bart said as he straddled Jaime’s lap.

“How is this helping?” Jaime asked irritatedly as Khaji Da noted the increase in his heart rate.

“Let me finish Blue! Look, I know it’s kind of moded having some of the surprise ruined for us, but we don’t know which one of us is going to ask! And that’s all the mystery I need. I am happy to take things as slow as you want. We’ve got all the time in the world now!” Bart laughed a laugh of relief, a genuine one. He brushed a lock of hair that fell into his eyes as he did it and Jaime smiled back.

Jaime took in the way Bart looked in his lap. He had never been so close to Bart before, but it only seemed fitting given they both loved each other, and knew it now.

Jaime’s smile grew as he stared longingly at Bart. Bart laughed at the awkward silence, “Blue?”

“Sorry.” Jamie chuckled. Jaime was feeling dizzy looking at Bart’s blinding smile.

“Do you mind if we finish off what we started earlier?” Jaime asked blushing a heavy red. He looked away as he said it to try and hide the blush.

Bart carefully grabbed his head with his hands and turned it back to him.

“I’m sorry. I seem to have forgotten? Could you refresh my memory?” Bart said innocently as he looked up at the ceiling and grabbed his chin to fane deep thought.

“Dios mio come here!” Jaime rolled his eyes and grabbed Bart by his collar and pulled him down to swiftly kiss him.

It felt like an explosion of warmth for both of them. It just felt so right; kissing Bart, showing him how much he loved him and even better having a competing Bart kissing him back to try and equally share the same message. Bart used his height advantage to kiss deeper and the two only stopped when Jaime eventually separated for a breath of air.

“Worth the wait?” Bart grinned.

“D-d-definitely.” Jaime stammered.

“Well I don’t know about you mi amor but I am hungry!” Bart sped off to the kitchen leaving a dazed Jaime on the couch who instinctively reached out for Bart wanting more.

Bart saw Jaime do this and chuckled to himself. He wanted to leave Jaime wanting more. And boy did he ever. 

_ And Jaime was worried there’d be no romance between us knowing that we get together! _

Bart dashed back with some food for both of them and was followed by their future selves.

“How was it? The food.” future Bart winked.

“Bart!” Jaime snapped.

“Sorry I couldn’t help it! I couldn’t NOT tell them! I had to tell SOMEONE! And wouldn’t you rather me tell them instead of our families and the team?” Bart looked at him evidently.

“Si. Never thought of it that way. Yeh let’s just keep this between us and well… ourselves.”

“Done!”

“Oh yeah! Almost forgot! We need to set up somewhere for you guys to sleep!” future Bart exclaimed.

“We’ll just sleep on the couch.” Jaime offered.

“Are you sure?” future Jaime offered.

“Yeh. Bart and I will be fine on the couch.” Jaime reassured.

“Together! Crash!” Bart looked like he was going to explode.

Jaime blushed.

“You have a boyfriend now Jaime! A VERY crash one! Gotta make sure you take good care of him!” future Bart said gesturing at his younger self as if he was the lottery.

“Dios mio, that’s going to take some getting used to. I have a boyfriend now.” Jaime said sitting up straighter to process it.

Future Jaime chuckled.

When it got dark Bart and Jaime got settled on the couch together. They fit both comfortably in one another’s arms.

“Goodnight you two!” future Bart jeered as future Jaime grabbed his arm and lead him away before yelling out, “Buenas noches!”

As soon as they were gone Jaime didn’t waste any time smothering Bart’s face with kisses ending with one on the lips. It was so clear to Bart how eager he had been to kiss Bart since their first kiss hours earlier. Bart laughed lightly and Jaime thought it was just the cutest sound ever.

“Bart, I’m really glad I found out how you felt about me.” Jaime whispered. "Te amo Bart."

“Me too and I love you too Jaime!” Bart struggled to whisper causing them both to laugh.

Jaime quickly pecked Bart on the lips before saying goodnight in Spanish and drifting off.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so here have this chapter. I am not happy with it, but whatever. I am sick, have been for the last few days so I am just writing stuff on my couch whilst trying not to sneeze on my laptop. Like I said, not too thrilled with this chapter but hopefully you like it more than me.

“Babe! Look at them!” future Bart cooed.

“That is pretty cute.” Jaime chuckled.

Bart and Jaime were both slightly smiling and clinging to each other tightly. Bart’s head was tucked neatly into Jaime’s chest. They were both fast asleep.

“We have to wake them up though, Zatanna will be here soon to send them back home.”

“Bart!” future Bart hissed at himself.

“What? Jaime? Five more hours?” Bart mumbled.

Future Bart gave himself a light shake which helped wake up. Bart in turn woke Jaime with a kiss on the cheek which helped him to seem less irritated about having been woken from his slumber.

They quickly shared breakfast before Zatanna arrived and quick introductions were made.

“Woah. This brings back so many memories!” she gawked at the younger pair, “Alright, say your goodbyes!”

“Thank you! Both of you, for looking after both of us! And well helping us you know…” Jaime directed at both the older versions of them.

“You’re welcome.” future Jaime said stepping forward to give Jaime a hug goodbye followed by his husband doing the same.

“I can’t thank you two enough. You’re both so crash!” Bart said as he zipped up to hug older Jaime and then himself.

Future Bart leaned down and whispered something in his ear at super speed. Bart grinned before turning to look at Jaime with a mischievous look and playfully musing, “Really!”

Jaime genuinely had no idea what older Bart had said to his Bart but he started sweating bullets based off the grin they were both giving him now.

“Alright this is going to be very draining. Here we go.” she exhaled deeply. Bart and Jaime grabbed and locked their hands together.

“Tsap Trab dna Emiaj erew tnes ereh ni a lleps taht tnew gnorw. Dnes meht kcab ot rieht emit, erehw yeht gnoleb.”  _ [Past Bart and Jaime were sent here in a spell that went wrong. Send them back to their time, where they belong.] _

A flash of blue formed on the floor and swirled around Jaime and Bart encasing them in light so bright it forced the other three to look away. Once the light had engulfed them whole it faded away leaving Bart and Jaime standing in the exact spot they had been when they had been when Morgan Le Fay had originally cast her spell on them.

“I think we’re back!” Bart exclaimed hugging Jaime tightly.

“I think so too carino.” Jaime said clasping at the back of Bart’s head with one hand to pull him as close as he could.

“So should we let the team now we’re back?” Bart asked.

“Yeh Khaji Da could you pl-” Jaime started.

“Bart!” Barry exclaimed as he feet skidded before he quickly wrapped his grandson in a tight hug.

“Oh and Jaime! Get in here too!” Barry added.

Jaime waddled over eagerly to the League’s friendliest member before hugging him.

“Good to have you both back!” Barry chirped.

“How did you know-” Bart began.

“We had Fate conducting research in how to pull you back from the future when his magics told him you were both back! I’m just so glad you two are okay!” Barry said tightening his hug on both of them resulting in small yelp from both of them. He forgot how strong he was sometimes.

“Jaime… Can I tell him?” Bart asked.

“Tell me what?” Barry asked curiously.

“What? Carino why would you ask that in front of him?!? He is standing right-” Jaime exhaled and then laughed, he was going to have to get used to this and he figured it would be easier if he didn’t fight it, “-go ahead.”

“Grandpa… Jaime and I are… dating!” Bart blurted out.

“Wow. Can’t say I saw that coming! But you guys are old enough to make your own choices. I don’t have a problem with it. But Jaime, if you hurt Bart, I’ll have to kill you.” he said laughing to hide the veiled threat he was virtually serious about but still passed it off as a joke anyway.

“Grandpa!” Bart hissed hitting him on the shoulder lightly which gave Jaime the time he needed to wrestle with a triggered Khaji Da.

“What?” Barry jeered innocently.

“Don’t threaten my boyfriend!” Bart pointed at him showing a level of seriousness Jaime had never seen in his usually silly boyfriend.

“I would never! Welcome to the family Jaime!” Barry laughed pulling just Jaime in for a hug whilst shooting Bart a look of apology.

“Sorry Jaime, it’s just us speedsters are... protective.”

Jaime chuckled nervously.

“Well Jaime, you have to come over and meet the whole Allen crew!” Barry said a genuinely friendly smile returning to his face now.

“That sounds great, sir.” Jaime responded.

“Just call me Barry.”

“Yes si- Barry.” Jaime said ignoring Bart chuckling beside him.

“Just a sec!” Barry said answering the incoming call on his lightning bolt comm.

“It’ll have to wait!” Barry concluded before turning back to them.

“Sorry, the team wants to see you two! But I told them it has to wait. Jaime and Bart; Iris and I will be expecting you in a minute! See you in a flash!” Barry grinned before dashing off to get the house ready and brief Iris on the news.

“Are you ready?” Bart asked as he hoisted Jaime up into his arms.

“To meet your family or for the run over there?” Jaime asked.

“Both.”

“Si.” Jaime responded after kissing Bart on the cheek.

And with that Bart grinned and they were off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully it wasn't all too bad.

**Author's Note:**

> So should I continue working on this or nah? Comment I guess?


End file.
